


Grimoire>Legends>Warlock Anastasia

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Crucible, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: Anastasia has been Ikora Rey's apprentice since she and her sisters defeated the Vex in the Black Garden and she does something that only Ikora Rey has ever done, in front of the tower and everyone is stunned, to say the least.





	Grimoire>Legends>Warlock Anastasia

Shaxx is the Crucible. Words that held more truth in the city age than any other combination. Guardians all tested their mettle in Shaxx arena against one another to have bragging rights, rewards, and honed skills. All except one.

It started with a simple walk to the Vanguard. An incorrectly called name. A challenge. The acceptance. A question.

"What's my name Shaxx?"

A repeat.

"What's my name Shaxx?"

A nova bomb. Another repeat.

"What's my name Shaxx?"

A Hawkmoon. The Vanity. Invective. The Crash. A fist of Havoc. The Fireborn. Fusion grenades, lots of them. A Ward of dawn. Landfall. A Graceful Sneeze.

In the end, Arcite 99-40 called for a stoppage. The red jacks would be cleaning Bannerfall for a week afterward to get it back to crucible ready. When Shaxx respawned, he was asked again, "What's my name Shaxx?"

He stood, looking down at the purple mohawked woman through his one-horned helmet, "Well done,  _Anastasia_ "

She'd trounced Shaxx in his own crucible. Fireteam Legend hadn't been in the crucible for months prior and she'd taken offense to being called "Hive Bane" and challenged Shaxx to a private match. She used her go to weapons and they switched between all three disciplines of Warlocks and Titans before she got to 25 kills to Shaxx's 3.

When Anastasia arrived back at the Tower, Ikora wore a smile that was so bright it could've replaced the Traveler as the source of light in the universe.

"You've done well my apprentice. I chose well when I bequeathed Invective to you. Cayde is incapacitated from laughter at the moment, but I have a special gift for you, follow me. The pair walk across the plaza and down the stairs toward the Vanguard. On the way, she looked to Eris and even she had a smile on her face.

"You remind me of Eriana. Her light was just as bright..."

Anastasia knew how high that praise was, because of the time she and her sisters were almost trapped in the Hellmouth and Eris worried that they'd be lost just like Eriana. Anastasia smiled warmly to Eris before continuing after Ikora.

"An impressive display," Zavala's deep voice came across the Vanguard's massive table. Cayde was obviously MIA from his reaction to the match, it was a for the best really.

Ikora summoned her ghost and it materialized a bond with a holographic Vanguard symbol being displayed out of it, "You've earned it. Wear it with pride."

"I'll make sure to use this arm when I nova bomb the hive in a few hours." Even from this distance, Anatasia could make out a small smile on Eris' face as she headed to the hangar to get her ship. Today was the day when a Guardian defeated the Crucible. A Guardian had defeated Shaxx and he couldn't be more proud of her.


End file.
